Nonalcoholic fatty liver disease (NAFLD) is recognized as a significant public health problem. Prevalence of NAFLD is 20% to 30% of the general population of Western countries. NAFLD ranges from steatosis (simple fatty liver) to nonalcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH), a condition that increases liver-related morbidity and mortality. Excessive hepatic lipid accumulation, oxidative and endoplasmic reticulum (ER) stress, and insulin resistance are the major manifestations of the progression of this disease. Without being bound to any particular theory, NAFLD can be caused, for example, by excessive hepatic lipid accumulation followed by increased oxidative stress and inflammation results in liver damage. NAFLD is a continuing problem. Embodiments described herein provide for solutions to these problems and others.